Salarian: Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union 1 of 3
''Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union: Lies, Mad Science Experiments, and a Secret War? Part 1 of 3 is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union: Lies, Mad Science Experiments, and a Secret War? Part 1 of 3 Earlier today the following file was downloaded and embed into several extranet sites' databases. The file is here reproduced in its entirety. ''------------------------------------------------------------'' > > >>>Begin operations log > > > >>>Opening file transfer; upload commencing... > > > >>>WARNING: Selected files include level 3 intelligence: sensitive information present. Security clearance is required to continue. > >Enter security key:********* > > >Security key accepted. Welcome back, Agent Black. Your files will be uploaded shortly. Is there anything else I can assist you with today? >*********** Understood. Cross posting files to confirmed STG leak sites, setting access encryption to personal code: Delta-2. Embedding files into site databases. Warning, several sites are unresponsive to pings. Continue? >************ Understood. All files have been successfully uploaded. Scrubbing data traces... complete. As per personal code: Delta 2, I will now delete my VI programming. Logging you off, Agent Black. *''Begin personal transmission '' The Salarian Union has always had its secrets. I understand that as well as any other agent. But when the Reapers came, those secrets cost lives. How many millions perished as we sat behind our borders, hoarding our intel like a bloated varren guarding its stash of bones? How many more continue to die as we fight our secret war? We were promised change, Major. But we both know that the politicians, Linron and her ilk, will never truly change. They offer honesty, openness, and friendship with one hand and hide a dagger in the other. Even the STG hasn't truly changed. We both know what the boys in R&D are cooking up, not to mention the intel they lost. I'm not with the SDU, Major. And I am not a traitor like Red. But something had to be done. That's why I uploaded these files. Still, I know you will have to hunt me down for this. And someday you will find me. I just hope that when that day comes, you will see that I did this to save the Union and the STG from themselves; I did it for my people. Maybe history will be kind to me and remember me that way, but I have my doubts. After all, nothing really changes, right Major? *''Transmission ends'' Salarian Aid Floods in as Sur'Kesh is Reconnected. Data log: 3 months after the end of the Reaper invasion. Source: ANN With the completion of the Annos Basin relay today, the Salarian Union has officially rejoined the galactic community, bringing with it much needed aid and support. Food stores, aid workers, scientists, doctors, law enforcement officers, terraforming specialist, and even preserved biosphere specimens have already begun to be distributed among the Citadel, the Sol system, and beyond. The aid was welcomed despite a controversial statement made by the Dalatrass Linron. "If the galaxy were to survive beyond the Reaper invasion," the Dalatrass said, "someone needed to see to the inevitable rebuilding process. Food, a competent military force, the restoration of cities and ecosystems; these are the things the salarians took precautions to deal with, and the service that we can now provide to the rest of the galaxy. This is what Sur'Kesh's peace has bought for the galaxy." In a follow up statement, salarian Councillor Valern reminded the galactic community that "peace" did not mean a lack of support during the war. "The salarians were there." the statement read, "We bled along with the other races to end the Reaper threat, and now we will continue to do our duty and help rebuild." The Salarian Union, however, has seen its own share of changes since the end of the Reaper threat. In addition to instability within Sur'Kesh's power base as many dalatrasses and family ties are lost due to the communications black out with several colonies, the Union's military structure is also seeing drastic changes. The military proper has seen a large increase in soldier and ship numbers as the Union has shiftedits focus more to police action versus their usual doctrine of preemptive attacks. Meanwhile the Special Tasks Group, the Salarian Union's premiere intelligence agency, has declared itself a separate and independent branch of the Salarian Union. "This change," an unnamed major within the STG remarked, "is both good and necessary for the Salarian Union. It will better allow the STG to serve the good of all salarians, rather then the whims of Sur'Kesh's elite." The announcement of the STG's independence has been greeted with mixed emotions, with some praising the STG's response to the salarian's light support during the Reaper war, while others believe a unregulated intelligence agency is a danger to the galaxy as a whole. Regardless of the changes facing our allies, this reporter will lift a glass tonight to the return of the salarians and all they aid they bring. Today, the future is looking a little brighter. *''Encrypted transmission from Agent Red'' I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the Dalatrass and Councillor would try to put their own spin on the news today. Still, kind of sickening to see them toot their own horns like that. Ah, well. At least the real work has finally begun. I'm happy to report that several of our agents have already managed to implant themselves within the Alliance and other key organizations and have begun to feed back intel. In addition, our “aid workers” are reporting that despite being several months behind in our salvage efforts, there is still plenty tech and interesting specimens to recover. Honestly, I have never seen our science division this excited, though the stuff they are sending back gives me the creeps. Anyways, as soon we have a large enough stockpile of items we will begin shipping it all back to base. Maybe I'll come along for the ride, buy you that drink I owe you. For now, Agent Red signing off. *''End transmission'' Continue to Part 2 of 3. Category:Retrospective